1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device that displays an image on an image display surface and an image adjustment method of an image display device.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, projectors have been known in which trapezoidal distortion generated when an image is projected onto a projection surface by an image display device (projector) in a tilted state can be corrected by a user's operation. For example, JP-A-2010-250041 discloses that a trapezoidal distortion correction of a projection image is performed by displaying four identification images corresponding to corner portions of four corners of the image and moving, based on a user's operation, a corner portion corresponding to an identification image selected by a user from the four identification images.
When an image display device projects an image, the image is sometimes projected onto a projection surface having a corner composed of a plurality of surfaces (for example, a projection surface or the like having a corner composed of two surfaces). In this case, since the shape of the projected image is distorted due to an influence of the corner of the projection surface, the distortion needs to be corrected. However, the shape of the image projected onto the projection surface having the corner described above cannot be corrected by simply moving the corner portions of the four corners of the image as in the related art. Therefore, there is a demand for an image display device including a function capable of properly correcting the shape of an image projected onto a projection surface having a corner composed of a plurality of surfaces.